


but all i've got is a photograph

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, harristarr, starrison, they're shy and bit lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Ringo is a photographer who needs some photos to his portfolio. George is a struggling student who needs money. The situation is perfect
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	but all i've got is a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever. Please be nice
> 
> I take all constructive criticism, feel free to point out mistakes, english isn't my first language
> 
> Thanks to @popbubblegum and @Starrisontrash for every word
> 
> Peace and Love

Again, why am i doing it? Ah yes, beacuse i need this money to buy food, to continue studies, to pay the rent, for living basically.

George sighed and nervously bit his lip while managing through the crowded street. His stomach was doing flips and it wasn't helping at all. He was worried and scared a bit. Tiny voice in his head was telling him to get back to his flat and never again see any people.

“What if he will do something or hurt me?” a fear could be heard in George's voice.

“He won't. He's a good lad and my friend too. Also i can assure you that he's a total professional and a great photographer. He just needs some photos to his portfolio and you need money. The situation is perfect Geo” Stu put a comforting smile on the face and squeezed the shoulder of his friend.

“But there is something you have to know, uhm listen mate, you will get paid the most for a nude session. You will have to be naked George” he chuckled nervously waiting for an answer.

“Oh” the man choked on his own words. “I'm... I will think of it"

Oh yes, he's going to think of it a lot . Too much probably, not sleeping for a few nights.

“I will tell Ringo if you decide to do it. He'll be really happy. Cheer up George, it's going to be alright” and with a final pat on friend's back Stu was gone.

There he was in front of Ringo's apartment’s door. With suddenly very clammy hands he knocked. After a few moments the door revealed a young, short man. He was wearing bright, floral shirt. Shiny, brown hair were waving gently at the wind. So full and pink lips were stretched in a big smile. Followed by an adorable nose. But the eyes, the big, ocean blues eyes. 

Those eyes were piercing through his soul. He got lost in them, lost in thoughts and probably starring to long. The heart was beating far too fast for his liking.

“Hi, you must be George. It's so nice to meet you. Please come in” The smile, he was smiling from ear to ear, the smile reached his beautiful eyes. George was under a spell of the man's look.

“Hello, nice to meet you too, Ringo" he tried the sound of the new name. It fitted perfectly.

Ringo gestured invating to his flat “Fancy a cup of tea?”  
“Yes, thank you, it would be very nice" 

George started to look around curiously. “Go ahead, take a look at my photos. You can try to think of what we might be doing later” he added a wink and playful smirk.

He started wandering, lost in his thoughts. What if he thinks I'm not good enough or too ugly? No, Stu told he's a good lad. I think I'm going to be sick. Stop, i have to breath. Calm down, you daft.

The older man came with a steaming mug. “Here, take this dear, maybe it will help a bit" George really was feeling a bit nauseous. He needed to recover after the short touch with Ringo's fingers. He let be guided to the studio. 

“Look Ringo, I'm not a model, it's my first time, i don't have any experience with a camera” oh shite he thought how does it even sound. Now I'm blushing like a school boy.

He looked up prepared to meet cold, disappointed eyes but Ringo just laughed whole face lighting up.

“That's not a problem darling, i will tell you what to do, you don't have to worry about anything, including your body. You're beatiful and camera will capture it. Ok let's start!” He didn't leave any time for George to answer, instead he pointed for the room screen. “You can change behind it, also put your clothes there, a robe is waiting for you" 

“I'm ready. What I'm supposed to do now?” The nervousness taking control over George's body. “Come here and just find a comfortable position, you can sit on the floor or i can bring a chair or cushion for you. I want you to be relaxed and natural. It won't be anything wrong if you want to change something. We can stop anytime if you need to Georgie" Ringo smiled encouraging and standing behind the camera. 

The younger man nodded smiling a little over the nickname he heard. Now or never. You can do it. He sat cross legged and slipped off the robe. Tried to look in his eyes, holding the breath he realized Ringo already started to take pictures.

While guiding how to pose and starting to breath again they made small conversations between shoots. Both born and raised in Liverpool the accent of course. George liked gardening, Ringo watching a good western movie.

“Ringo isn't your real name? What, why?” a confused man started to ask questions.

He earned a growl and laughter in response “Of course, it's not, you silly git. It's Richard. You thought i was suffering all my life with Ringo?” 

He must think I'm stupid but oh i love his laugh. “Your parents would be mad if they had named you Ringo" 

They shared a few favourites authors and books. Both played instruments “I bet you're a great guitarist Geo”

“Hope a not so bad. I don't see any drums?” “Beacuse they're in my bedroom”

George allowed himself to crack a joke “So you're also banging drums in your bedroom?”

Photographer laughed with all of his heart. “Yep that's how it is" 

The music it was something they allowed to sinked in. Grinning like idiots they discovered love for the same artists, band, genres, their eyes shinned and the voices raised while talking and sharing music opinions.

They still had work to be done but the time was passing fast. The feeling of calmness and happiness surrounding them. Both safe and complete in their company, wanting to never end this meeting.

“I think we're done George” he exclaimed with sadness hiding in his voice but still smiling. He put the camera down “The photos are great. I can give them to you next week.” Ringo knew he was leaving an invitation for next meeting which he hoped to become a date.

With a quiet “I'm going to get change” George put on the robe and got behind the room screen. He stepped out, hair ruffled with more confidence back in his clothes. “Hope i was a good temporary model?”

“You were more than good as a temporary model.” Ringo chuckled and disappeared into his flat to look for the money. “You're great, Georgie. So natural and really handsome. I've never seen anyone like you. You're special. Stop hiding it and show yourself to the world. I could help you fight your fears and limits. Please think of it" 

George didn't expect these words. At first he wanted just to take money and run away as soon as possible. Now he was standing speechless in front of a man he couldn't take his eyes off. 

“Oh i don't know what to say. Thank you so much. You didn't have to tell me all those pretty words. I'm not considering myself as a model in the future. But thank for being so nice and patient with me. Hope photos are going to turn out good even with me on them. I'm sure you're a great photographer. Thanks for everything” he kissed Ringo on the cheek and run away from his flat.

He watched the man disappearing in the crowd. Sighing he closed the door behind himself. Got back to the camera, photos, to things he knew. He needed to take his mind from thinking about the man that just left the room, so started to do things he knew well.

The days were passing but Ringo was still returning to these precious moments. How he felt the man's nervousness and wanted to calm him down by a simply cup of tea. How he tried to make George comfortable. How he looked so beautiful when he allowed himself to watched the man carefully behind the lenses. How his eyes lighted up when talking about music. How more confident George became after the shoot. How easy it was to make conversations. How sounded his precious laughter. How his eyes was piercing his soul when he listened to Ringo's words. How he wanted to spend more time with Georgie.

After a few weeks he lost hope that George would want to look at the photos or to contact with him. Sometimes daydreaming while admiring the pictures. What is his favourite ice cream flower? Is he a morning person or a night owl? What is his favourite flower? Does he like to sunbathe? Can he sing?

Ringo wished he asked more questions. Or talked more with George or made him stay longer. He couldn't get the man out of his head. He went to the park to enjoy a rare nice weather. He brought camera just in case. He sat on the grass and closed his eyes behind a shades turning his head towards the sun. When he opened them again. On the near bench was sitting a familiar man, he was reading a book. Ringo took a picture of him. George noticed it and smiled “Hey, thought i was only a temporary model”  
“Yes, you were, a good one too. Sorry, couldn't resist" Ringo chuckled while pointing to his camera. He rised up from the ground, George shook his head inviting to take a sit next to him.

“Sorry i didn't come. Ringo i" The man stopped him “I understand George, you didn't want to. It's okay” he looked at the ground.

“I mean, i was scared. After i kissed you i run away and didn't saw your reaction. I don't know if you liked it. But Richie i... I like you” George was searching for any sign in the blue eyes.

“There is nothing to be afraid of, love. It's only me" Ringo took a deep breath and smiled “Do you want to be my permanent model?”

“Yes, with all pleasure" he felt a soft lips against his. He smilled. That was perfect. He could smell flowers and his shampoo. He heard birds singing. The world stopped and he returned the kiss.


End file.
